


ocean eyes.

by cheonsagateun



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drowning, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: Sepasang mata Ryouma bagaikan lautan. Lautan yang menenggelamkannya.
Relationships: Oryou-san/Sakamoto Ryouma | Rider
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	ocean eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:** fate grand order adalah sebuah game online yang dikembangkan oleh delightworks dan diterbitkan oleh aniplex dan ditulis oleh kinoko nasu, yuichiro higashide, dan hikaru sakurai. saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **a/n:** fanfiksi ini bersifat canon, sekalipun apa yang ditulis tidak 100% akurat. btw pls don't expect much, ini cuma nulis karena kebelet ncjsbcjsb

Tatkala melihatnya, Oryou terkesima.

Benar-benar persis dengan sepasang mata Ryouma.

Sepasang matanya menatap lurus kepada hamparan lautan—menganggap bahwa diri tengah beradu tatap dengan sang kekasih yang telah tiada. Ombak bergulung, menghempas karang tepat di bawah kakinya. Ia terpikir akan dalamnya mata sang terkasih—entah apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya, ia tak selalu bisa menebak. Ryouma di matanya bagaikan telaga tak berdasar, atau sebuah buku yang tertutup rapat, atau bahkan sesuatu yang disebut manusia sebagai kotak pandora. Bersama dengan Ryouma tiap detik tiap menit pun, tak menjamin Oryou dapat membaca isi kepala sang pemuda dengan akurat.

Atau, mungkin seluruh manusia memang demikian. Atau, mungkin hanya Oryou saja yang kurang bisa memahami manusia lain. Seperti Ryouma. Seperti pemuda berisik yang bernama Izo. Seperti siapapun yang bertemu dengan Ryouma.

Bahkan di saat terakhir pun, Oryou belum bisa memahami sepenuhnya.

Oryou memejamkan mata dan yang dapat dibayangkannya hanya merah. Merah menghiasi dinding penginapan mereka. Merah merekah, melata dari tebasan-tebasan di tubuh Ryouma. Dan Ryouma—Ryouma _nya_ yang lebih dingin dibandingkan air di lautan. Ryouma _nya_ yang begitu pucat dan begitu merah. Ryouma _nya_ yang tak lagi bernyawa tatkala Oryou membuka pintu kamar penginapan. Tak peduli berapa banyak liur yang ia teteskan, Ryouma tak akan lagi bernapas seperti sedia kala.

Sepasang mata itu tak akan terbuka, tak akan menatap Oryou dengan berjuta adorasi di dalamnya. Sepasang mata itu tak akan lagi ia temukan kecuali pada kedalaman lautan.

_Ah._

Pada akhirnya, yang ia cari ada di hadapannya.

Bersama dukanya, Oryou menjatuhkan diri ke lautan. Dibiarkannya tubuhnya jatuh semakin dalam. Dibiarkannya lautan memeluknya erat. Dibandingkan dengan semua yang ada di semesta, lautan tak pernah ingkar. Lautan tak akan menghinanya tatkala ia gagal melindungi sang terkasih, pun tak akan mencercanya tatkala ia bersedih. Sebagai gantinya, lautan akan mendekapnya erat penuh sayang, akan menepuk puncak kepalanya dan berbisik bahwa Oryou telah berusaha keras untuk menjaga Ryouma selama ini. Ryouma, oh Ryouma. Lautan ini pun ialah sepasang matanya. Pantas saja, lautan bagi Oryou begitu pengasih seperti Ryouma.

Mungkin, lebih baik begini.

Mungkin, lebih baik ia tenggelam di sepasang mata Ryouma seperti ini.

Hanya kepada sepasang mata Ryoumalah, Oryou _pulang_. [***]


End file.
